1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved multi-exercise system. Particularly, this invention is directed to an improved multi-exercise system wherein the user may exercise different portions of his or her body and allows adjustability of the system to facilitate differing physical characteristics of the user. Still further, this invention is directed to an improved multi-exercise system which includes a rotatively actuated bar mechanism utilized in combination with a rotational actuation mechanism rotatable about a singular axis from an initial position to a second position disposed in either of two opposite directions. Additionally, this invention is directed to a multi-exercise system which includes a resistive force mechanism adjustable and fixedly securable to a pair of vertically directed bar frame members. Further, this invention relates to an improved multi-exercise system where the rotational actuation mechanism is coupled to a resistive force mechanism by a pair of flexible members, each coupled on one end to opposing sides of a rotative displacement member, and coupled on the opposing end to a resistive force upper carriage member for linear displacement thereof responsive to rotation of the rotative displacement member. More in particular, this invention pertains to the improved multi-exercise system where the flexible members are maintained at a minimum predetermined tension by a tensioning system.
2. Prior Art
Exercise systems using rotational actuation mechanisms for linearly displacing a resistive force loading are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicants include U.S. Pat Nos. 1,028,956; 2,777,439; 2,855,199; 3,374,675; 3,647,209; 3,708,116; 3,721,438; 3,912,263; 4,208,049; 4,226,414; 4,226,415; 4,240,626; 4,275,882; 4,317,566; 4,328,964; 4,407,495; 4,478,411; 4,492,375; 4,500,089; 4,546,971; 4,568,078; 4,600,189; 4,600,196; and, 4,666,149, and Netherlands Patent #8005681.
Some prior art systems, such as that shown in Applicants' prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,149, show a multi-exercise system providing a resistive force by linear displacement of a resistive force mechanism responsive to a rotational actuation force applied by the user. However, the coupling between the rotational actuation mechanism and the linearly displaceable resistive force mechanism is made by a single flexible member. While the use of a singular flexible member for coupling between the rotational actuation mechanism and resistive force mechanism permits bi-directional operation from an initial position to either of two oppositely directed postions, such creates a dead zone. The linear displacement of the resistive force mechanism is not linearly proportional to the rotative displacement of the rotational actuation mechanism during the initial displacement thereof. Thus, the actuation arm must be rotated through a predetermined number of angular degrees before significant linear displacement of the resistive force mechanism occurs. Whereas in the instant invention a pair of flexible members are utilized and coupled to the rotative displacement mechanism to provide both bi-directional movement and linear displacement of the resistive force mechanism with respect to rotation of the actuation arm throughout the total rotative displacement thereof.